The Awakening
by Jazzie-mi
Summary: You've been held in a small, bland room for a long time. Then this man comes along, wrecks it, and attempts to get the both of you out of Aperture   Science; hopefully without any fatal injuries. But, there's one thing blocking your escape: GLaDOS.


You've been trapped for some time, now.

Inside this room.

_Alone_.

The synthetic voice over the intercom kept repeating the same, broken phrase to your ears.

Then, there was a knock on your door.

"Hello? Hello! Hey! Open up!"

The voice was different. You decided to open it.

"AGH. OH MY G- Oh, uh, wow. Don't you look, err, lovely..."

it was a man, a man in a strange suit. He adjusted his spectacles and stepped further into your room, right passed you.

"Anyway, I gotta get us outta here, because, err...how should I put this...but, uh, yeah. This whole building here, yes, well, it's about to collapse on us so...we better...get out..." the man noticed your blank expression and sighed. "Okay, uhm, are you getting any of this? No? Yes? Here, say something; say 'Apple'. Yes, say 'apple' for me." a pale hand rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he examined your reaction.

You jumped.

"Ah, I see, err. So, you're a jumper, huh? Well, I-"

_'Please prepare for emergency evacuation.' _a programed voice said._ 'Please prepare for emergency evacuation.'_

The raven-haired man's electric blue eyes widened in horror

."S-stay calm! Stay calm! I'm going to handle this...I'll handle this...I just gotta log myself into the...thing...and we'll be out of here in no time..." he gestures were big and his palms patted your shoulders in a supposedly 'calming' manor.

You noticed just now he was carrying a computer keyboard.A hacker-tool?

The man lifted up the artwork from the bedroom wall and a panel shot out from the wallpaper.

Had that always been there?

"No need to worry, but I'm an expert hacker. I'll have us out of here in no time at all..." he then proceeded to smash said control panel with his keyboard. "WORK. YOU. BLOODY. PIECE. OF. SHI- oh, it worked!"

Then, the room began to shake, panels fell from the ceiling and off the walls; though this man that barged in here seemed un-phased by this.

"Now, some test subjects experience some, err, cognitive deterioration after a few months in suspension-"

Suspension? You guessed that what you were doing in this generic-styled bedroom.

"-And, you've been under for..._quiet _a lot longer..." his gaze trailed away and a nervous hand itched the back of his neck. "And it's not out of the question that you might have a _veeerryyy_ minor case of severe brain damage..." he nodded in agreement with himself.

You blinked abruptly and stagger backwards. BRAIN DAMAGE?

"Now, now! No need to be alarmed!" he waved his hands in an apologetic fashion in front of himself. "Although, if you...if you do feel alarmed, try to, uh, hold onto that feeling because that is the proper way to react to being told you have brain damage."

No way, you were not going to stand for this; you started for the door.

"Wait! Wait! You can't le-"

When your hand curled around the handle...

the door fell off.

And you were staring down into a bottomless pit of wires and various other junk.

"I told you."

you wiped around and glared harshly at the man before you; he jolted a bit in fright and went back to hacking with his now beat-up keyboard.

"Alright then...so I'm going to get us out of here by moving this...around...like...so!" the room began to rock.

Then you were moving.

It swung dangerously back and forth through the Aperture Science laboratory. Bashing into large structures; the walls and ceiling collapsing on all sides, you began to panic.

"S-stay calm! I have got this under contro-"

_SLAM._

You were lurched forward onto your, well it was until it was destroyed, bed.

"Well, the good news is, I've found a wall. More good new, where we need to go is just behind that wall! The bad news is...that I have no way to get passed it."

the man paused, thinking of a solution.

"Ah! I got it! I could just ram it down!"

Oh, god, no.

BOOM.

_BAM._

_**SLAM.**_

Bits and pieces of wall smacked you in the face as the raven-haired young hacker beat down the large wall that stood in your way.

"I did it! Yes! Score one for Wheatley! But, uh, in order to escape...we have to go through HER chamber. And if she's awaken...she will probably, no, without a doubt, kill us both."

By 'Her', you assumed GLaDOS; the robot that went corrupt. You had a run-in with her so long ago...it was almost hard to remember. You two still have a score to settle, if she were still alive.

And you were intent on destroying her once more if she was.

You jumped down from your broken holding cell and ran down the long, dis-shambled corridor into Her chamber; a panicking Whealey following suit.

"W-wait! Where are you going? D-don't leave me behind!"

It didn't take long before you reached her; down a long, glass hallway - there she was; her robotic body lay in shambles. GLaDOS's long, silver hair was tangled an matted over her blank, black eyes; you had remember how their yellow hue when she was alive used to strike fear into your heart. Now, she was a worthless piece of junk.

Thanks to you.

"Terrible piece of machinery, ain't she?" you heard Wheatley from behind you. "You know what I heard? A human took her down. Yep, and I also heard that they ran away soon after, never to be seen again. Eery, aye? I think so."

You smirked. That human he was talking about was you.

But, you kept walking; not hesitating to kick Her as you passed.

"Err, alright, let's find us an escape pod..." Wheatley went ahead and searched high and low for some sort of switch or button of some-kind. There was an entire wall full of them, though you doubted that any of them were an escape-pod.

You watched his sad attempt at trying to find it, back turned to the broken robot behind you.

"Ah! I think this one says 'escape'! That or...something else...oh, well!"

Then, there was a clanking noise.

And the sounding of an engine being started.

Fear, once again, found its way into your heart.

You slowly turned...

Your wide, [e/c] orbs locked with a synthetic yellow.

A sadistic grin pulled at Her lips as her broken neck hung loosely to her shoulder.

"Oh. It's _you_. It's been _so __**long**_."


End file.
